


Of a Lucky Day

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: twohyunweek @hwanghyunbugi [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun starts the day with some misfortune but it progressively gets weirder when everybody decides they're in love with him.





	Of a Lucky Day

Jonghyun isn’t usually the type to be late to class, always the responsible and respectable student council president. Yet somehow today, he slept through his alarms, woke up late, and missed the bus.

He looks at the time and decides, if he jogs his way to school he would still be able to make it on time. Luck really isn’t on his side today though, as it starts to suddenly rain heavily just as he started his jog. Jonghyun quickly takes shelter under the roof of a nearby store and looks at the gloomy skin.

‘Doesn’t look like it’ll stop soon.’

Just when he decided to bear the rain and run, an elderly lady comes up to him, “Boy, here’s an umbrella. You can use this, don’t be late to school,” she says as she passes him an umbrella. Jonghyun quickly bows in gratitude.

“Go along now child,” she says, giving him a pat on the cheek. Jonghyun bows again and rushes off along his way. Except, he’s nearing the school and in the middle of thanking his lucky stars for the kind lady when a lorry whooshed pass the sidewalk and splashed a puddle of water on him. Umbrella or not, he’s all wet.

He stops and sighs, looking down at his soaked clothes, not as lucky as he thought. He doesn’t get to dwell on it though, as he hears the school bell ring. Deciding it’s not going to make a difference, he closes the umbrella and runs to the gates. Just his luck, the strictest discipline teacher is there waiting. No matter how much they adore him, he’s not going to be let off the hook for being late, and in a dirty uniform.

“Good morning, Mr Lee,” he bows.

“Good morning Jonghyun-ah. Oh dear, you’re all wet. Quickly go in and get changed, you don’t want to catch a cold.”

Jonghyun lifts his head in shock, expecting a reprimanding instead, “Pardon me, Sir?”

Mr Lee only smiles at him and motions him to enter the school compound. Jonghyun doesn’t linger and question the weird change of personality, especially when he’s pardoned from detention. Though the smile did creep him out a little, Mr Lee never smiles. On good days he might have a more stoic but neutral expression, but no student has ever seen him smile. Strange.

Jonghyun’s plan was to enter the building as discreetly as possible. However, that proved to be a failure when all the students turned to look at him. He nods his head at them in acknowledgement but they don’t look away. Instead, the stares seem to have intensify and he looks down self-consciously to check if there’s anything wrong with his clothing besides it being soaked wet.

“Jonghyun-sunbae, I have an extra set of uniform here. You can have it,” a first year comes up to him.

Park Jihoon, the name nametag on the jacket reads. Jonghyun remembers him as a junior his friend Daniel brought out to a few of their gaming sessions but they’ve never interacted beyond those times.

“Oh, thank you Jihoon, but it’s okay. I have an extra in my locker,” Jonghyun softly pushes it away.

“Oh! You better quickly get changed then! See you sunbae!” Jihoon exclaims, and Jonghyun questions his eyes. Did Jihoon just winked at him? In fact, his eyes looked somewhat clouded over. He looks at the other students and they seem to be staring at the interaction enviously. What is going on? Strange indeed.

He goes to his locker to retrieve a change of clothes but it’s not there, even after digging around the corners. He squats in front of the opened door in dilemma when a towel falls over his head and blocks his view. A familiar voice speaks from behind him.

“You’re soaked, Jonghyun-ah. Didn’t I ask you to always use an umbrella?” Minhyun scolds as he dries his hair with the towel.

Jonghyun enjoys the care for a moment but pushes the hands away from his head and stands up, “I did use an umbrella this time. But a lorry passed by and splashed me wet. Do you remember where my extra set of clothes are?”

Minhyun looks into his locker in wonder, “The last time I saw it, you lent it to Minki. Not sure if it’s returned yet.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun closes the locker and leans his forehead on the cold metal of the locker doors. “What a lucky day.”

Minhyun laughs and messes Jonghyun’s hair, pushing the wet strands that fall into his eyes away. Jonghyun’s hearts beat at the gesture, as he looks at his best friend, who he may have a tiny bit of a crush on. Minhyun looks at him with soft eyes and pushes him along the corridor.

“Come on, I have my sport attire you can use.”

 

Jonghyun comes out of the changing room dry and warm in Minhyun’s clothes. It’s all a little too big on him because Minhyun is taller than him and has a wider built. He almost looks like he’s drowning in them.

“Aww, you look cute,” Minhyun says as he goes over to hug him from the side, placing his chin on Jonghyun’s head. “You look good in my clothes.”

Jonghyun feels his cheeks warm at the remark but pinches Minhyun’s in the sides, “We all wear the same uniform. You’re not making sense.”

Minhyun jumps at the attack but slings his arms over Jonghyun’s shoulder to bring them both to class, “Exactly! How it is that you look so cute even in this hideous green t-shirt?”

“Speak for yourself,” Jonghyun grumbles.

“Hmm?” Minhyun questions, but gets cut off instead when a group of girls crowd around them.

“Jonghyun sunbae, I made these cookies myself, please have some!”

“Jonghyun sunbae, here’s some juice for you!”

“Jonghyun sunbae, I love you!”

Jonghyun stares shocked at the gifts and screams for him and tries to politely reject them but they continue to surround them. Minhyun holds him tighter and tries to pacify them too and they’re thankfully saved by the bell signalling the start of the first period of the day.

“Okay everybody, class has started, go back in to your classrooms now,” Minhyun calls out. They all sigh sadly but still wave cheerfully to Jonghyun before running off.

Jonghyun and Minhyun both hurry off to their own class too and Minhyun question him if he did something to woo the juniors. He just shrugs as a reply because the teacher walks in the class. He finds it odd himself, this day has gotten stranger and stranger.

 

During recess, one of the quieter classmates comes up to him to pass him an envelope, “I have something for you.”

Jonghyun looks at the plain brown envelope in curiosity but takes it, “Thank you.”

The boy the quickly scurries off so Jonghyun decides to look at it later, “Come on Minhyun. Finish that later, I’m hungry.” Minhyun nods and tidies up his desk before catching up with Jonghyun to go to the cafeteria.

Their trip down and into the cafeteria doesn’t come peacefully though. Every student seems to be enamoured with Jonghyun and tries to get into his personal space.

One of their friends, Seongwu, suddenly pounces on him and he almost had a heart attack until he sees who it is.

“Seongwu-yah, where’s Daniel?” He asks, used to the sight of the couple glued to each other. Seeing one alone is even more unusual.

Seongwu rolls his eyes, “Not here. Come on Jonghyun, have lunch with me. Minhyun, you need to share him sometimes.”

“Seongwu, you’re acting weird,” Jonghyun says, putting some space between them to properly look at his face.

He recognises something odd yet familiar. Seongwu has the same glazed over look Jihoon had this morning, something akin to adoration but not quite it. Something isn’t right and he doesn’t know what it is, but he knows her should probably stay away.

“I’m sorry Seongwu-yah, I have some work to finish for our upcoming event for the student council. Minhyun, can you get me a sandwich?” He answers, eyes darting between the two boys hoping Minhyun will understand his silent pleas.

Fortunately, the years of friendship has brought them to understand each other without words as Minhyun quickly nods and pulls Seongwu away, “Yes, of course. Come on, Soengwu, we can hang out some other time.”

He hears some protesting but Minhyun has manged to drag them both away so he quickly runs to their office to hide before somebody else finds him.

5 minutes later, the door knob jingles and Jonghyun worries it’s another member of the student council but sighs in relief Minhyun steps in.

He sits down adjacent to Jonghyun and places a bag of food down, “Here, scarce resources.” Jonghyun mutters thanks and starts biting into his sandwich. They settle into a comfortable silence as they eat.

Jonghyun digs into his pockets for tissues but remembers he isn’t wearing his own clothes and finds the envelope he received before instead. He opens it and finds a decorative paper with a neatly handwritten letter.

Minhyun looks at him curiously while he reads it and questions jokingly when he puts it down, “Love letter?”

“It’s a bit like a confession but also like a letter of admiration,” Jonghyun comments, “Kinda sweet.”

Jonghyun sees Minhyun’s smile droop when he answers a small ‘oh’ but lets it slide.

“Don’t you think everything happening today being really strange?” he asks.

“Strange in the way everybody is suddenly trying to crowd you? Yes. Everybody stopped crowding me after you left and went back to their own businesses.” Minhyun says. “It’s normal that everybody likes you because you’re the nice student council president, but they aren’t usually as… passionate about it.”

Jonghyun falls down to rest his head on Minhyun’s lap, “Something is wrong and I don’t know what is.”

“Maybe they’ll lose interest after eating.” Minhyun pats his head in reassurance, “Come on, we need to be back in class soon.”

“Just a while more, I’m so tired.” Jonghyun replies, closing his eyes as he enjoys Minhyun caressing his hair.

 

Class goes on as usual, although the students still try to get his attention and the teachers seem to be especially in love with him. By the end of the day, all he wants to do is drown in his blankets and have a good nap.

He finds out it’s not as easy as the halls are crowded with people and they start to try approach him. If he doesn’t leave quick, he’s never going to be able to leave. Luckily, Minhyun is tall and wide enough to quickly block them and they both run out the school.

Somehow it seems, even strangers are suddenly interested in Jonghyun as a man in a suit comes up to offer him lunch. They take a different route from usual and decides against the bus to avoid bumping into people in the bigger roads. Thankfully, the lanes are quiet and they reach Jonghyun’s home in one piece.

 

Jonghyun’s wrapped in his blanket and falling asleep when Minhyun walks out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His face reddens immediately seeing Minhyun almost naked, his well-toned body and abs right in front of him, still dripping water from the shower.

“Why aren’t you wearing clothes!” He screams.

Minhyun raise an eyebrow at his outburst and turns to his closet to look for something he can fit in, “I forgot to bring in clothes. Why are you so surprised?”

“Nothing. You’ve been working out a lot,” Jonghyun mumbles, turning away to face the wall so he doesn’t notice Minhyun’s ears turn bright red.

“Sometimes,” he replies with a cough and goes back in the bathroom to change.

He comes back out and pulls the blanket Jonghyun is wrapped in to get into bed with him, propping his head on one arm to look at Jonghyun eyeing his phone like it’s an alien, “What are you looking at?”

“Minki sent us this picture of all the roads he walks being filled with flowers. Said that although it’s a nice effect for his show, it’s extremely creepy how the lucky day fortune cookie came true.”

“The one we had yesterday? Where mine said ‘ _It is mutual_ ’, while yours said ‘ _You are loved_ ’?” Minhyun asks. They pause for a few seconds before both their eyes grow wide.

“Is that why everybody is suddenly somehow in love with me?” Jonghyun exclaims, sitting up. He looks at Minhyun suspiciously, “You aren’t acting out of usual.”

“Of course I aren’t. I always love you, what’s going to be different?” Minhyun retorts, then suddenly slaps his mouth with his hand, realising what he slipped.

“Seongwu acted different though,” Jonghyun says slowly. He’s afraid he’s misunderstanding the situation and gets his hope up too high.

Minhyun sits up and holds Jonghyun’s hands in his. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself for what he’s going to say.

“No. I love you. More than just a friend. I love you and I love you so much my heart feels like bursting every time I see you smile and breaks whenever you’re faced with problems. I love you so much I just want to keep you for myself but I know that’s unfair of me. Since I said it already, you should know, but it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I still love you as a friend as much.”

Jonghyun can’t heart anything but his own heart beating rapidly in his ears at the confession. He looks at Minhyun’s soft brown eyes which he loves very much and interlocks his fingers with those I holding his.

“I love you too,” he smiles.

Minhyun beams brightly at the reply, leaning down to peck at his lips, “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Jonghyun whispers against his lips, pulling him down for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seems rushed? Probably.
> 
> I'll be here:  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
